


Seven

by lousyfox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO!Jaehyun, F/M, I'll probably add more tags later, Jaehyun x oc, Office, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, office!AU, slight roleplay(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousyfox/pseuds/lousyfox
Summary: "How many times?""Seven."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so if there are any mistakes or something is not understandable I'm sooorrryyyyy

I'm half-lying face down on the desk. Butt sticking out proudly, hips bent to the uncomfortable point. I have my hands behind my back, tied up with the rubberband ripped out of my hair.

"Do you know what will happen now?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." I uttered, crumbling under his overwhelming aura. He walked casually by the row of big windows in the conference room. Despite the dark and the certainty of being alone in the office, I felt growing humiliation caused by this situation. There I was - bent over the long table, ass-naked to the street with my boss victimizing me. 

Suddenly I smelled a very captivating scent of his expensive perfumes. He was standing by my side. He swept away my hair from my face caringly, but his eyes were filled with wild satisfaction. Satisfaction of _punishing_ me.

"What will happen now?" He spoke softly, but rasply at the same time. His fingers slid on my cheek smoothly like on the surface of ice. He grabbed my chin tenderly, licking his lips like a predator would do so before eating it's prey.

"I will get the cane" I whispered, not being able to get out my voice. The sound of these words itself made my abdomen squeeze.

"Repeat."

"I'll get the cane." This time I got to work my vocal chords, so the syllables would sound more conscious. He pulled my hair, making my head lean back way too roughly if you ask me. After a while the pain went away as he let go of me. 

"Good girl." He muttered, laying his hand on the ruler which lied right in front of me. Not a regular ruler. A wooden one with the initials of Mr. Chairman carved in gold. J.J.H. He loved watching the sign mirroring on my skin. I knew it. He always used it. He marked his territory this way. He showed that I'm his.

He grabbed the tool and bent over me once again.

"How many times?"

"Seven."

I couldn't even catch a breath before the cascade of pleasure lashing. I winced with every hit, clamping my lips just not to squeak. Filling my lungs with oxygen became difficult as my breasts were smashed against the cold surface of wood. Tingling of my skin also got intrusive when the third smack kicked in. Coolness of the ruler soothed the injuries a little bit, but not much effectively and not for too long. He moved it down the fresh marks, sustaining the torture.

Suddenly the next three hits came in one by one. I tightened my eyelids, waiting for the last one, but instead of pain I felt warm fingers slithering between my thighs. I couldn't hold back a single moan that escaped from my throat at that unexpected touch nor the wetness sinking into the material of my underwear which he definitely felt. He muttered gladly. The ruler went back on the table and my panties slowly went down to my ankles. I lifted my legs obediently, one after another, so he could disembroil the piece of cotton from the straps of my high heels. The tool disappeared from my sight and I received the final sentence. Crumpled muscles came into play, causing the painful echo going through my whole torso. 

After the punishment was done, I got set free. The skirt went on it's place, irritating fresh whips. My legs hardly cooperated with me. He looked at me with a smile that was reserved only for me. A smile that you give to award a good girl. He stroked my cheek, gazing into my glazed by tears of pain eyes. He kissed me fervently, finished the ritual.

"I'll keep them"

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Jung." I said, embracing the full-proffesional facade, completely ignoring the sight of my underwear vanishing in his pocket. I took off to the exit, trying not to pay attention to the annoying movement of the material rubbing my buttocks.

He parted me with that half-smile full of promises. Vows that will be fulfilled at any possibility. 


End file.
